


战战梦游仙境04

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 1





	战战梦游仙境04

改编自童话，唔三观， 别杠

all战， 双。 自动避雷

04 还没出征，就快不行了。

肖战心虚的跟在耶波猫的身后，毕竟自己和赞兔子……啧啧……  
走到森林深处，耶波猫停下了脚步， “你和我家赞兔子怎么回事？”  
肖战小手捂住胸口，紧张的加紧双腿，“没……没怎么回事……”  
“没怎么回事？”耶波猫倾身离肖战更近了一些， “把他的肉棒第一次夺走了，还说没怎么回事！”  
肖战心里咯噔一声，吓的跑到大树后，“我……我……赞兔子也不亏，明明被干的是我……”肖战越想越委屈， “他干的是后穴，不然，你也……”  
耶波猫两眼放亮，看着肖战裹着胸，胸都有些明显，要是……  
“咳…你上了我男人的肉棒，以为只拿后穴赔就行了吗？”  
肖战可怜巴巴的看着耶波猫， “那你说，怎么办嘛～”  
耶波猫走到肖战前面，用手抓了抓他的胸， “用胸伺候我和后穴都要！”  
被耶波猫抓了两下胸，肖战就觉得胸部有些痒，乳尖挺立了起来， 害羞的点了点头，把上衣慢慢褪去…  
当把顾魏国王给的战甲脱下，只留下裹胸时，耶波猫已经在不老实的摸肖战的腰了…  
肖战腰比较敏感，被这么一摸，一边解裹胸，一边自己摸起胸来，没有了裹胸的束缚，两个大圆胸一下子弹了出来…  
耶波猫咽了咽口水，一下子埋进肖战的胸口，一边揉捏，一边舔吸起硬硬的乳尖来…  
“哈……别……别吸了……好痒…嗯……～”  
耶波猫可不管肖战说什么，直接把一只手伸到下面，鲁了几下肖战的肉棒，就把手指挤进前面的小穴里抽送着…  
“啊啊……好舒服，手往里掉……啊……阴蒂也揉揉……嗯啊……啊啊……”  
肖战胸部和小穴被玩的湿漉漉的，自己一只手抱着耶波猫的头，一只手伸进自己后穴，开始给后穴止痒……  
“哈……”耶波猫又舔了肖战胸脯几下，抬起头， “乖，用胸夹夹我肉棒。”  
……  
赞兔子找到耶波猫和肖战的时候，就看到耶波猫靠在大树上，肖战蹲着身子用胸夹住耶波猫的肉棒，上下动着，舌头不停的抵舔龟头，耶波猫的一只脚也在下面不停的摩擦着肖战的阴蒂…  
“啊啊……奶子再夹用力点…哈……好爽……”耶波猫仰起头，享受着……  
赞兔子看的肉棒起来了，两个穴也开始燥热…  
赞兔子一边摸着自己的肉棒，一边来到肖战身后，耶波猫看了赞兔子一眼，赞兔子睁大圆圆的兔子眼睛，委屈的对耶波猫眨了眨眼，耶波猫知道赞兔子也想要了，就点了点头，兔子赞高兴的直接趴下，对着肖战后穴就舔起来…  
“啊啊……”肖战回头看了眼是赞兔子，“嗯、啊……别舔了……你们快进来吧……啊……”

肖战跨坐到赞兔子身上，把肉棒缓缓放入小穴里，后穴被耶波猫暴力的贯穿……  
“啊啊啊啊……要坏了……啊……呜呜……前面后面都好满……哈……用力……啊啊啊……”  
耶波猫从肖战后穴撤出肉棒， “赞兔兔，让我干干他前面，你站起来，我们给你舔舔。”  
赞兔子听话的把肖战从身上扶下去，耶波猫赶紧接过手，和肖战面对面坐着，把肉棒插进了小穴里…  
“哦……啊哈…慢点……啊啊，好粗啊…嗯啊啊……唔……”  
赞兔子站到了两人中间，把肉棒塞进肖战嘴里， “好战战了，在用力吸点…含深点……哦……哈～对……嗯……使劲含，我会给你最棒的白色液体的……啊啊…”  
耶波猫一边艹着肖战，一边舔着赞兔子后穴，把舌头伸进去，模仿性交，前后一起被舔，赞兔子爽的都站不稳了……  
“呀呀……啊……耶波猫得舌头好厉害，啊……明明被舌头玩后穴，前面小穴却要喷了……哈……啊啊啊……”  
赞兔子抓住肖战的头发， “战战，我要射了，把里面的都吸出来哟……嗯……啊哈……来了——”  
肖战享受的把赞兔子的精液都从肉棒里吸了出来，同时和赞兔子一起小穴喷出了水……

…………

“啊啊啊啊……耶波猫停下……啊啊…被你插坏了……哈……呜呜……啊啊——”肖战被艹的直求饶，旁边的赞兔子早就体力不支，一身精液的睡着了……

肖战大脑空白，明明说好去决斗，我……我不行了……


End file.
